The purposes of the Transfusion Medicine Academic Award area: 1) Improve the knowledge base and attitudes of health care professionals concerning transfusion by development of a new curriculum. 2) Improve teaching and communication skills. 3) Attract additional highly qualified people to the field. This will be accomplished by development of teaching modules extending throughout the curriculum. These will emphasize problem solving and patient management skills, individualized training for the awardee and his associated faculty, and evaluation of current curriculum and materials followed by evaluation of the new modules and the impact of the curriculum. Elective opportunities will be developed for medical students, pathology residents, and hematology fellows integrating transfusion medicine with hematology and the remainder of clinical medicine. The teaching modules will have as core material a monograph on transfusion with any accompanying slide set to be used in the second year of the curriculum. A "wet" laboratory will also be developed. Basic science modules will accompany anatomy, biochemistry, and immunogenetics, while clinical science modules will accompany medicine, surgery, pediatrics, and obstetrics-gynecology. The curriculum will be extended into post-graduate medical education, nursing, and medical technology. Small group sessions with preceptors and computer interactive learning will also be utilized.